Finding Yourself
by blacknblu30
Summary: Growing up knowing your thoughts are not what is expected is rough. What happens when someone throws your life a twist? Do you grab it and find yourself, or ignore it and stay hidden? This is what Alexander Lightwood has to figure out as he helps with Valetine and the High Warlock throws him some curve balls in what is his life...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey wonderful people! This popped in my head today and I thought I'd try it out. It's my first FF with them as shadowhunters, so please be nice. I will switch POVs as usual. As always, It will be Magnus and Alec. This first chapter had meeting CLary and Magnus in it, following the book a bit. This is only because I didn't know how else for them to re-meet, sort of. You'll understand once you read. The rest of this will mention things in the book, but will mostly be about what Alec does while Jace and Clary are out looking for her mom without the others in the books. :)B**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT COOL SO NOT CC, SHE OWNS WHAT YOU KNOW**_

 **ALEC**

Growing up in New York is hard for anyone, growing up at the Institute with Robert and Maryse Lightwood is almost worse. For as long as I can remember, and probably before that, there were books and weapons training. Our "tutor" if you will, Hodge, taught us most of the books stuff while my father taught us the weapons. My mother taught my sister about the woman's role among our kind...Shadowhunters. Growing up, my sister, Isabelle, and I knew everything there was to know about Shadowhunters. We knew our ancestors and the contributions they made to our race as well as the downfalls. I also remember some fighting from my parents as well, till Max was born and Jace moved in.

I was 10 when my brother was born and my best friend moved into our home. We had never had other children in our home and so Izzy and I loved having someone to play with we weren't related to. That was also the first time I saw him. I still don't know his name as we weren't welcomed into the room when he came, but I know he's a warlock. With our learning, especially when we all got old enough to actually train with weapons, we learned how to tell who was a downworlder and who wasn't. Downworlders were not only warlocks, but vampires, fae, and werewolves as well. Basically anything mundanes tell their children to scare them so they stay in bed at night is a downworlder. He was something else though. I could explain it, what he did to me. I was only 10 though.

Jace was an enigma as well and it had taken me about three years to figure him out. I was looking at Jace, my best friend, as he was looking at the mundane girls we saw outside the institute. While he would talk about how cute they were, how good their ass looked in jeans, I was thinking that about him. I knew how Shadowhunters looked at people that found the same sex attractive and so I threw those feelings on the back burner. I told myself I didn't like Jace, not that way. As we grew though, the feeling got stronger. The first time I felt jealous was when he dated Kaelie, a fae that worked at Taki's. I hate myself for it because I can't change it. And damn, do I want to change it.

I was just glad it wasn't the warlock I saw when I was 10 that brought these feelings. It was easy to hide from Jace now that I had the practice. Jace and I grew close and when he asked me to be his parabatai, I was overwhelmed. I knew that was as close as I would ever get to him, and so I took the chance. Now...we've been parabatai for about two years and it was awesome. We are both skilled in different areas and I love that about our work. Izzy joins us on patrols now that our parents says she's old enough. It's a new thing for girls to be able to fight all the time. When our mother was younger, it wasn't really done that way. It was a thing my mother always told us she was glad had changed.

"Alexander...Pay attention."

I turn to see my sister holding open the back door of the club we were patrolling tonight and winked as I followed her in, Jace behind me. We let Izzy do her thing while we walked around and waited. We were in a club for teens and so knew Izzy would be able to attract the demon that was here.

"Thirsty?"

I shake my head at Jace and sigh. "We are working, Jace. Izzy find him, yet?"

Jace smiled and tilted his head. I turn and watch as Izzy led the blue haired demon into the janitor's closet and smirk, I really need the fight. Fighting helped with the frustration of watching Jace take his many conquests after the fight. Jace opens the door to the closet and I sneak in, getting my bow ready. We hear Izzy with the guy and wait for her signal. I signal Jace to be quiet as we sneak up and as soon as her whip cracks, Jace and I make ourselves known. I listen as Jace debates with the guy about what he's doing and why before we kill the fucker. Me, well...I'm just ready to get home. As my parabatai stabs the fucker, we hear a scream and turn to see a girl in the corner. I look at Izzy while Jace stares at the girl and my sister is as lost as I was. She runs out before we can stop her and I close my eyes.

"She's going to bring someone back here. How did she even see us?"

"We need to see Hodge." Izzy explained.

Jace and I nod, following her out before we get a person and can't explain why that girls says we killed someone. We run all the way back to the institute and Jace is quiet as Izzy explains the girl and what she saw. I notice Jace sit and his face is set in confusion. I get him to look at me and he just gives a half smile, trying to tell me he's alright. I don't think he is though, but I can't figure out why. Hodge tells us to bathe and sleep it off, so I head to the weapons room and sit my bow and arrows in their place. I walk my way to the bedroom and stop when I hear Jace and Izzy in her room.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I hear my sister.

"I don't know. That girl...Iz, she did something to me. I don't know what, but I feel funny."

"Whatever, Jace. You probably just think she's hot and want her naked."

I feel the same jealousy and insecurity crawl up my skin and I turn before I can hear anything else. I shut the door to my room and start to strip my clothing so I can shower. I did like that each room had its own bathroom. I take a quick shower and then wrap a towel around my waist. I grab a pair of shorts and pull them up and then crash on my bed to sleep.

* * *

Tossing and turning all night with visions of Jace and that damned girl that saw us sucks ass. I know he's straight, but the things my head can come with isn't healthy. I really need to figure out how to get these feelings under control. It had been a few days now since that happened, but the girl's mom disappeared and now her and her mundane friend moved into the institute. I also found out her name is Clary and apparently she's at least half a shadowhunter, which is why she can see us and what we did a few nights ago. Tonight we were going to some party, well...crashing it is more like it.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn had put some block on Clary's mind and so we were going to see if he could lift it. I pull out a pair of black leather pants and a black shirt to get dressed for the day. After putting the pants on, I hear a knock and open the door to see my sister. "What?"

"Jace and Clary went to see some psychic that lives in her building. Wanna spar? I know her being here is hard on you."

I sit down and put my shoes on, not looking at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Iz."

She cocks her hip out and puts her hands on her hip, looking a lot like our mother. She lifts an eyebrow and stares at me. "You know I know, Alec. I also know that Jace and that girl are bothering you. If you just told hi…"

"I'm not telling Jace. It wouldn't do any good anyway. It's not like he's going to jump in my bed if I tell him, Isabelle."

She sighs and deflates a little. "Maybe not, but he would try not to flirt and get into Clary's pants around you. He loves you and you're his parabatai, Alec. He wouldn't want to hurt you on purpose or by accident and you know it."

I sigh and run a hand down my face. "I know, Iz. I will, just not now. We have more to worry about. We have this thing with the warlock and the cup and Valentine. Let's just get through this, alright."

She sits next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders and lays her head on the one next to her.

"I know and you're right. We have too much. I'm always here, brother."

I turn and kiss the top of her head in a simple gesture. "Alright. What time's th…"

"ALEC, IZZY."

We look at each other and run out to find Jace. We found Jace and Clary in the library and she's breathing heavily.

"What Jace?" Izzy questions.

"She didn't know where Clary's mom is or about this Magnus Bane. Well, that's not true. She knew of him since she's a witch. I swear, Clary's mom made sure they were off the radar for some reason."

We look at Clary, who's looking a bit pale. "You ok?" I ask.

She looks at me and I see a bit of surprise. I don't blame her as I usually pretend she isn't here.

She nods. "Yes, just surprised. What time is the party thing? What time is it now? Oh, and Simon's on his way."

I sit in a chair as they discuss and explain to Clary what a downworlder party will most likely hold. I don't really care because I won't have to take charge. With Izzy and Jace there, no one will recognize me anyway. I love it that way, it's easier to strike if they don't expect me. This is one reason I loved my bow, I didn't have to be close up to harm them if needed. Hodge comes in about dinner time and we tell him our plan and some more of what Jace and Clary found out. Izzy pulls me out, telling me to change my shirt to a tighter one. I roll my eyes, just doing what I'm told. That's one thing I learned over the years; Izzy will kick my ass in a fight.

I pull on a tighter black shirt and my boots before heading up to grab my weapons. I put my steele in my left boot and my seraph blade in my right. My bow and quiver go into place and then walk to meet everyone at the door. Jace and Simon were already there and I roll my eyes when the girls meet up. Izzy dressed Clary as a whore and Jace was already drooling. I kept quiet as we made our way to the apartment of the High Warlock. I wonder why he's so high and mighty, what he did to gain that spot. Jace gets us in and then we walk around, looking for a guy that none of us really know what he looks like.

"Nephilim, I don't remember inviting you."

We turn to see a man with a lot of glitter in his hair and on his body. He seemed familiar, but I can't really tell because of the lighting. His eyes, though, I see those. They're enchanting. They look like a cat's eye and it must be his signifier for what he is. I stay behind my parabatai and my sister as they question the warlock. My body is reacting to the eyes because he's looking at me as he talks to them. He brings a hand up and this thumb brushes over his bottom lip. He has rings on every finger and it's everything I can do not to walk up to him.

"I'll help but only for the hot one."

"Thanks." I hear from my sister and Jace.

"No, blue eyes."

They turn to look at me and I look down, trying not to let it on I'm blushing. They turn back to the warlock and Clary follows him to the other room, Jace following her. I stand outside the room while they talk for protection and Izzy is watching Simon. I can't hear what's going on, but I hear Izzy yell for help and something about Simon. I open the door and look at the three of them.

"Izzy...Simon, we have to go."

Jace and Clary get up and I lead them to the door.

"Wait."

I turn to see Magnus holding on my wrist. I can feel everyone looking at me, Jace yelling at me to leave.

"Call me, blue eyes."

He lets me go and I run off after the others, trying to figure out how exactly I was do that and why I really wanted to in the first place.

I reached the others as we hit the subway, finding out the stupid mundie drank a blue drink from the vampires. That's just fucking fantastic. So now, not only did we have to crash a downworlder party, but we had to break into a fucking vampire lair. This fucking girl was just going to get us all killed. I catch Izzy looking at me and she's smiles. I shake my head and put thoughts of the warlock out of my head. We stop where we know is close to the hotel where the next is said to be. Jace and Clary lead the way and some teenager helps us into the back of the building when we find it.

"This place gives me the creeps." I whisper to my sister.

She nods and we all stick close together.

The next thing I know, we're surrounded. I feel Jace on my left and Izzy on my right. I don't really give a shit where Clary is because she's the reason we're in this fucking place to start with, dragging Simon with us. When the fighting starts, I lose sight of the others, just trying to keep them off me. There are too many of them and it's taking everything just to stay standing. I back up and feel Jace's back against mine and then more vamps are surrounding us. As they close in, Clary puts the rat that is Simon into her bag. Before the vamps attack though, wolves crash in through the windows. This gives us a chance to escape, thank you downworlders who hate each other.

When we get back to the institute, I go straight to my room. I stip off my weapons, putting them in a chair by my bed and then sit to take my boots off. I strip out of my shirt and then tug my pants off as I head to the shower. I let the water run over me and sigh, my muscles loosening up from the fight. I really needed that fight tonight, so I didn't hate it that much. It helped with whatever I was feeling at that fucking party. I shake my head as the glitter infested warlock invades my thoughts. I really wish I knew why he affected me. The only warlock to cause confusion was the one that use to show up and talk to my parents. Whatever. I get out and just walk to my room. I pull up a pair of boxers and then fall on the bed, sleep claiming me instantly.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please leave me any comments you may have to let me know, especially if I should keep writing this one. I'm not sure where I'm going with it, but it seems like it's gonna be a fun ride! :)B**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey again! Here's Magnus' first chapter and I hope you like it. I'm not going to have a length goal for this story. I'm just going to stop where I feel I should stop. The chapters will be at least 2000 words though, so don't worry. :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

Standing around looking at the mess that is my apartment isn't anything new. I am always finding ways to have a party. What was new, though...the Nephilim showing up. I knew one day Jocelyn would have to explain things to her daughter, just didn't think she'd get herself kidnapped in the process. I plop down on the couch, snapping my fingers to get rid of the clutter in my space. My lair was my sanctuary and tonight wasn't any different. What was, really? The same old shit since I found out I was immortal. I have lived, loved, and everything in between for decades, centuries, forever it seemed. I knew since the speakeasies, hell since Camille really, I hadn't really been into it. There was a time I lived for the sex, for the alcohol, for the atmosphere of a good party. Somewhere along the way I became what I didn't want to become. I have become every other fucking warlock on the planet older than me. I have become numb to emotion, to people. Till tonight anyway.

I don't think I really knew what I had become till I felt the unfamiliar stirring in my gut at seeing the blue eyed Nephilim with his companions. I knew who he was, of course. How could I not? I still remember when the Lightwoods and the Herondale's mated and now the young Shadowhunter looked like an old friend. A very hot old friend, but still. His eyes held me from across the room and I don't even think he knew that. I remembered seeing him and his sister when they were younger, trying to spy on the meetings I had with their parents. The young Nephilim child had intrigued me than also, not that I knew why at the time. I do now. That young fighter was a closet case, literally.

I could tell he as soon as he looked at me tonight. I don't think he recognized me though, his sister either. Blondie, though, that one was as arrogant as any other Shadowhunter I have come across. I also saw how blue eyes looked at him, the feeling under the parabatai mark on his skin. I felt for that young one just a bit more because I knew how unrequited love usually went. My kitty, Chairman Meow, jumps in my lap, demanding my attention and I turn my thoughts from the visitors I had earlier.

"Oh, Meow. I'm not as dead as I thought. Which is good, I guess. Not that it'll do me any good. The first to stir my dick in decades and he's hung up on blondie. Oh, well...at least I know I can still feel something."

My cat just looks at me and I sigh when he jumps down. I get up and head to my bedroom, snapping my clothing off and falling into my bed, to damn tired to even think of cleaning off my glitter.

* * *

I wake up to a noise and silently curse the world. Just who does the person at my door think they are to be knocking so fucking loud at...9:00 in the morning. Don't they know me. I don't usually get up before 4. I grab my robe and walk, shaking thoughts of the blued eyed Nephilim out of my head once again. The last few days have created more fantasies than I care to admit to. He hasn't called me, but I'm not too surprised by that. I tie my robe and open the door to see the sister of the blue eyes.

"What?" I cock my eyebrow and she steps down a step. Good, at least I know she's smart enough not to test me.

"We need your help. Alec's hurt and we can't heal him. Hodge said you'd help. We can pay." she hurriedly stated.

I furrow my brow trying to figure out which one was Alec and sigh. "Who?"

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "My brother, dip shit."

Blue eyes. I snap my fingers and my robe disappears, clothing me in a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a black mesh top. My glitter and eyeliner done the way I like it.

"Lead the way, princess."

She sneers at the name and leads me back to the subway and then to the institute. I hate this building, but if blue eyes is hurt this bad, I am willing to be here. We walk in and I follow her to the infirmary.

"What is he doing here?" I hear from blondie, who's blocking blue eyes.

"Helping Alec. Move, Jace. It's your fault he's hurt." I hear from the sister.

Interesting. She pulls him from the body on the bed and my eyes widen a tad. Abaddon, oh how I hate that demon. I hold my hands out and get to work on the man lying still. I move my hands over his torso, making sure to get all the poison out so they can heal the wound once I'm finished. I don't know how long I'm standing there, but I sigh in relief when I finally get the fighter healed. I fall back and land on the bed next to the shadowhunter.

"Iratze will work now, sister."

She just nods and blondie helps her move him so she can put the ruin on her brother.

"Magnus."

I turn to Clary and she pushes me to lay down. "You alright?"

I nod and close my eyes. "Give me two hours and I will be. It drained me to where I can't get home."

I barely see her nod as I close my eyes. When I wake up, it's just the dark haired girl and me in the room with blue eyes. She's sitting between us and holding her brother's hand, willing him to show a sign of being alright I imagine.

"He's fine. I can feel it."

She jumps and turns to me. "Thank you. What did you say to him the other night? He's been weirder than normal since that party."

I shrug. "Things. Nothing, really. I must take my leave. Don't worry about payment."

Before she can ask, or say, anything else, I'm out. I portal home and then head straight to the shower. I strip my clothes and step in, sighing when my muscles loosen. I love indoor plumbing, so much better than having to bathe once a week. I wash my hair and body with my vanilla scents and then step out, wrapping an orange towel around my waist. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen for some food. I always get hungry after using that much magic on someone. I start up some pasta and then snap a pair of baby blue skinny jeans in my hands, slipping them on. It wouldn't do for someone to come for my service and I'm in a towel. After I mix the sauce in the pasta, I take it to the living room and sit on the couch to eat.

I can feel how low my magic still is and now I'm going to have to take the afternoon off. Abaddon kicks my ass everytime I have to heal someone from that fucker. I magic the dishes to the sink when I'm finished and put up a ward to glamour my building so no one can find me, even downworlders, and then open a book. I've been researching the potion Jocelyn took. I didn't make it, contrary to what blondie and Clary may think. I don't do those type of jobs. I know that the woman was hiding from this world and her husband, who she always believed was still alive. Due to this, the potion, I'm sure is the work of Ragnor Fell. How to find that man, though, that is the question. I haven't seen that man in a few centuries, Catarina either now that I think of it. I know Tessa may have some knowledge, but considering where she went after William had died, I doubt it was her either.

I could feel my eyes droop and welcomed another nap gracefully. I wake up to my phone ringing and reach for it while keeping my eyes closed.

"Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn." I answer, keeping my eyes closed.

 _"Hi, um...it's Alexander Lightwood."_

My eyes snap open, fully awake, and sit up. "Blue eyes. What can I do for you?"

 _"Um...well, um...my sister said you saved me. Thank you, I guess."_

I smile, he's just too cute. "You're welcome, darling. Are you healing alright?"

 _"Yes, thank you. Did you say anything to her? She started asking questions about your party."_

I lean back on the couch and smile. "No, not about the party. Why? I did tell you to call me, though, darling."

I hear a sigh and can picture the cute little blush I remember from the other night.

 _"Yeah, sorry. Why did you?"_

I smile. "Because you're gorgeous, Alexander."

 _"Are you sure you're not talking about Jace."_

I feel a dark emotion come over me as I hear him say blondie's name and sigh.

"I most certainly am not talking about blondie, Alexander. I was totally talking about you, darling."

He doesn't reply for a moment and I hear whispering on the other end of the line.

 _"I have to go, something about Clary's mom. I-I'll call later?"_

I smile. "If you want, Alexander. Happy hunting."

He doesn't say bye, just hangs up. I do hear blondie ask who the girl is that he was talking to as the line disconnects though. For parabatai, blondie didn't know shit about his partner. I look at the time...10:30. Perfect. I climbed up to the roof of my building and laid back, watching the sky. This was the time I used to think when not at meetings that took way too long. Tonight, it was the nephilim and his phone call. He sounded adorable over the phone and I knew he had to be blushing while talking to me. I let the feelings run through me at the sound of this voice through the phone. I knew if he gave me a chance, I'd fall for him.

I shake my head, knowing I promised myself not to get involved with the nephilim. I still remember the pain of Edmund when he chose a mundane and knew the young Lightwood would have to go through that. I finally get up from my perch and head back down to my lair. When I get there, choosing to go down the fire escape since it's a nice night, I see the man from my thoughts sitting on my stoop.

"Alexander?"

He looks up and I see worry in his eyes. I sit next to him and turn to look at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really. I needed some air and ended up here. I don't know why I'm here. I-I'll just go."

He goes to get up and I can't help it, I grab his wrist. "It's alright, Alexander. Being who you are, it's always alright to be understood and happy."

He just looks at me and nods.

I let him go and watch as he walks back down to the subway and I turn to let myself in, heading straight to my bed. I snap off the clothing I was wearing and hear the washer start now that the machine is full. I then crash on my bed, thoughts of a very confused, in the closet, blue eyed shadowhunter in my mind as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Hope you guys liked Magnus' thoughts here. Please leave a little comment or anything really below! Thanks for the reviews and the follows! Until next time :)B_**

 ** _GUEST: As usual...Thank you for the review, happy that you liked it. :)B_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey readers! I don't really know how may are reading this as something's wrong with my view graph to keep track, but I'm glad you're taking the time to get this far. I'm glad you liked the first two chapters and hope you like this one as well! Also, some of the instances my be different form the book because it's FF and I haven't read them in a while to know what the actual order is for the battles or things like Clary's birthday for the book.:)B**_

 **ALEC**

It has been a very long and confusing few days. A lot has happened and with Clary staying here and her mundie friend acting weird, I am just about to kill myself. Alright...not really. I just hate watching her all over Jace and knowing there's nothing I can really do about it without outing myself. Like, right this moment they are in the music room and he's showing her more about Bach and his demon music. Not that that's a bad thing, it's something she needs to know. I just don't want to walk in to them all over each other while he does it. Apparently today's her birthday, I overheard Jace saying something about it to Izzy and wanting to show her the greenhouse on the roof.

I roll my eyes and go off to find my sister, hoping she'll spar with me. The demon activity has actually been kind of light given recent events and we think Valentine's planning something big. I just wish we could figure out what the damn girl has to do with it, really, so she'll leave and I can go back to my normal, angsty self. That girl just gets under my skin and she needs to leave. I hate her being here. Like right now, something's up with her mundie friend and they're all arguing while I just sit back. I hate getting pulled in the middle of things because Jace can't control himself. Simon's trying to leave, and good riddance I say.

Clary and Jace are arguing about the fucker and the thing with the vampires still. Doesn't she know the danger she put us in, I mean really. I get up and pull her arm, dragging her from the room. I don't talk will we're in my room and I shut the door, putting a locking ruin on it to keep my parabatai out.

"You and what's his name need to go. You have almost gotten us killed more than once and I don't really care about your mom, who I have never fucking met. Just go. By the way, your friend's trying to get to his sire."

She just looks at me and I can see the hatred pouring off her and my comment. I don't really know if it's the part about her mom or the reality of her friend, either way...she's pissed. She walks right up to me and I can smell her breath she's so close.

I see her eyes darken in fury and she smirks. "Just because you're in love with someone you can't have doesn't mean you take it out on me. It's not my fault. As for Simon and my mother, we will help both of them. I'm the same as you, shit head. I'm a shadowhunter whether you like it or not and I'm not leaving."

We stare off and I don't say anything, neither does she. We both jump when Jace starts pounding on the door and she moves to open it, letting herself out.

"What the fuck, Alec?"

I roll my eyes and just leave. I don't say anything, just go. I hear Izzy and Max try to stop me, but I don't care. I reach the doors and open them, running down the street without the glamour. I don't want anyone to run into me. I don't even know where I'm going, just that I need to go. I run through the park and by downworlders making some kind of deal, but don't stop. I am just so angry and confused about everything since that damned girl invaded my life. I still say all this is her fault. If she never followed us at that fucking club, Jace wouldn't have followed her home. If he never followed her home, she wouldn't be here. Granted, she's most likely be dead. Not that I really cared at this point.

I fall from exhaustion and sit on some steps to catch my breath. I didn't realize I was running as long as I was. We're not meant to get exhausted, I wish I could fix what was wrong with me. I bend my legs and put my elbows on them, my hands fisting my hair.

"Why am I like this?" I mumble out loud, not that it'll help.

"Because you're gorgeous."

My head snaps up as I'm face to face with the damn warlock again. How do I always end up here? How did I even get here, he's clear across the city from the institute. He just looks at me and I him, neither one of us talking. His eyes hold me again and there's something familiar in them that I can't place. He smiles and his foot nudges mine. "Wanna come in, darling?"

I just shrug and get up to follow him inside the building, not really understanding why I wanted to in the first place. I follow the man up to his apartment and wait for him to open the door before closing it behind me as I walk in.

"Sit wherever. My kitty's around, but don't mind him. He's a priss."

I just sat on his couch and hear him making noise in what I assume is the kitchen. I look up as his black fingernails come into view and see him holding out a glass of water. I smile and take it, knowing I have to be intruding on him. "I didn't realize I was here, Magnus."

He waves his manicured hand and sits next to me, his own glass on his lips. I watch as he takes a drink and my stomach makes a little flutter at watching him swallow. I swallow myself and turn so I'm not looking at him.

"Quite alright, darling. Any reason why you'd be here and not with blondie?"

I feel a small tad bit of jealousy, knowing why I'm not at home. I sat my drink down and turn to look at him. "Ever had feelings you know are wrong?"

He sits his glass next to mine and smiles. "Not in a very long time, Alexander. No feelings are ever wrong to have, timing may be off, but the feelings let you know you're still alive."

I furrow my brow, not sure what to think of that statement. It made sense I guess. I lean back on his couch and sigh. "I wish I didn't feel the way I do sometimes. Ever feel like that?"

I glance at him and he's turned, mimicking my posture. "At the moment, I do. Promises I've made myself are going to get broken, Alexander. However, I'm guessing you mean your parabatai, or the fact you're gay in general."

I snap my head to look at him. "How did yo…"

"You don't live as long as I have, darling, and not be able to tell. It's alright to feel that way though. You definitely aren't the first, even for shadowhunters, and you won't be the last. You just need to find someone to care enough to feel that way back, oh and that it's a he, of course."

He smiles and I can't help but smile back. It was easy to talk to him. He somehow got me to open up about Jace and I don't know if he actually cared or not, but it helped. I let him know that Jace was safe for me and that's why I let myself think of him that way. I knew nothing could come from it. Somewhere in the middle of talking, we have reduced the space between us.

"Alexander, what if you found someone and he didn't want to play it safe? What if he wanted you? Just you, not the oldest Lightwood, not the one in the background, but just Alec."

I process what he's trying to tell me and I shake my head. "I'll never get that, so why think on it? Not one shadowhunter is doing to admit they're gay. I'm destined to be alone, end of story."

He leans close to me and I see a twinkle in his intoxicating eyes. "Who said it's a shadowhunter?"

He doesn't move and neither to I. I keep my eyes on his, trying to figure him out. Was he saying what I think he's saying, surely not. He's lived forever and I'm just a kid to him. There's no way he'd want a relationship with someone who hasn't even kissed anyone. My eyes focus on his tongue as he brings it out to lick his lips and I mimic the action. This feeling seems familiar, but I can't place it. Feelings I think I buried a long time ago, before Jace came to New York actually. I feel some kind of force pulling us together and it's all I can do keep my eyes open. Just when I think he may actually kiss me, my phone rings.

"What, Isabelle?"

 _"Where are you? Simon's gone. Jace is worried because you took off and now Simon. Alexander, tell me where you are right this moment."_

I watch Magnus get up as I stand also. I give him a look to apologize and he just smiles and opens the door.

 _"ALEXANDER!"_

"Sorry, I ran around the city. Give me 15 to catch the train."

I hang up and look at the man holding his door. "Sorry."

He just smiles. "It's the job, darling. Remember what I said though. It doesn't have to be a shadowhunter that makes you happy. I knew one that gave everything up to be happy and some more that hid the happiness. Both turned out alright, but the ones that hid got hurt, Alexander. You need to figure out what you want, not what they want."

I nod and walk out so I can make it back in the 15 minutes. I run to the tunnels and hop on, getting to the institute right on time. I walk up to my sister and Jace, who's holding Clary's hand. I see an apology in her eyes, but just roll mine. I wasn't going to feel any remorse when we have to chase down her stupid friend again. I take my quiver and bow from Izzy, my steele in my shoe as always. We then head to the vampire lair as Jace lets me know that Clary told him I mentioned the sire thing.

"Then wouldn't he be at a cemetery?" I ask.

They just shrug and Izzy wraps her whip around her left wrist. "Don't know, but hoping that Raphael kid can help, even if he's a vamp."

I just nod and follow them as we head back to the fucking lair. The hispanic kid, sorry...vamp, was waiting on us with a smile on his face. He let us know Simon was being reborn and would be returned later. I just turned and walked back, knowing I wasn't needed anymore. I get to my room and sigh, dropping my bow and quiver in the floor and I plop on my bed. I sigh, thinking about what Magnus told me today. I knew he was talking about Edmund Herondale. Dad told us all about his stupid decision to leave his family. I don't know who hid though, so they pulled it off. I thought about those eyes. Those hypnotic, intoxicating eyes and felt something stir in my gut. This was different than Jace, way different.

Magnus' face pops into my head and his smile is there, his eyes close to me. I could still feel his breath on me from earlier and it was affecting me. I couldn't tell you what it was, but that man got me on a level no one ever has. Not Izzy, not Jace, my parents, Hodge, no one. I wish I knew why that was. I remember what he said about feeling today and realized he was right in a way. Feelings helped us to know we're living each day. This also makes me wonder if he still actually feels anything. It's got to get old watching loved ones die. I shake my head and get up to shower, knowing I probably needed one. I take a quick one and then pull on a pair of grey lounge pants. I take my weapons back to the weapons room and when I get back, Jace is on my bed.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

He smiles and looks up. "Taking a shower before I show her the house on the roof. Are you sure you're alright? I feel like I'm missing something, Alec."

I run a hand through my hair and sit next to him. "I'm alright, Jace. I don't like change, you know this. I don't know her and she's got us running all over town for some woman we don't know."

"Alec, what if it was Maryse? I know I never had a mother, but if it was yours, Clary'd help you in a heartbeat. Think on that."

I watch as he gets up and know he's right. I know she'd help if the role was reversed, but she wasn't in love with someone she couldn't have. Although, love may be a strong word at this point. Maybe I'm finally getting over him. Maybe I'm just stressed, I don't even fucking know anymore. I sigh and get up, turning the witchlight off before getting into bed, thoughts of glitter and intoxicating eyes invade me as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _And more for him to think on. Hope you liked this one. Remember to comment below with thoughts and questions. As always, thank you to every single one of you! :)B_**

 ** _GUEST: Thank you as always! :)B_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! So sticking to the shadowhunter thing is harder than I thought. I know I will probably not put in the battles that Magnus isn't part of. The ship may be in because of Alec giving Magnus his stregnth on the truck. The other things, as I'm sure you've noticed, is after or before the battle/situations happen. This is so we can see Magnus and Alec develop the relation ship instead of Alec fighting all the time. I hope you guys like this one as it took me a while to figure out who I wanted it to exactly. Again...I don't remember the order of things, but I am putting things where they fit in with this story line. I am not CC, so I'm just playing with her stuff. She owns what you know, of course! Now...on with Magnus. :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

All I have to say watching that man leave my house is...damn. He's got issues about everything. Not that, that is an actual problem. I really feel for the guy and all it did was make this feeling that erupted grow. Here I am, a hundred plus a decade, or four, who's really counting anyway. All I know is that man is not going to have a straight path, no pun attended. He has a lot he needs to figure out. I also know that I meant every damn word I told him. I didn't mean to out that I may, or may not, want to help him discover himself. I plop back down on my couch and snap my fingers, a nice glass of merlot in my hand. I take a sip and think on our conversation. Everything I told him, I really felt strongly about. I also have a feeling that at some point they will need my help again and I'm not going to charge them.

This is the first time since offering my services that anyone got anything for free. I still don't fully understand how that Nephilim is making me want to help them. Blondie and the girl Lightwood, well...I couldn't give two shits about them. Clary, well, I've seen her grow and so I know I'd help her. That is if I ever found out what was going on. I mean, I probably would have eventually. Downworlders are big on the gossiping. That and Luke would have showed up to ask for my help and he's close to the red headed women. I sigh as Chairman jumps on the couch, but makes sure to sit on the arm of the couch I can't reach. I love my cat, really I do. He just has his moments where he's a woman. He's a fucking puss sometimes.

I finish the merlot and add some more to it, taking another sip. I didn't have any appointments today, thank goodness. I turn on the TV I hardly use and put on some fashion show. I see the book I've been reading on the coffee table, but just shrug. I don't find the damned potion in there anyways. I really should try to find Ragnor or Catarina. Tessa just isn't reachable. I lean my head back and close my eyes as my head rest on the back of my couch. I'm kind of frightened about Valentine. He's a dangerous mother fucker who was dabbling in experiments with demons. I really didn't want to have to deal with him on any level and I really hope I wouldn't have to. I mean, Alexander Lightwood is a very nice looking piece of shadowhunter meat.

I just don't know if it's enough for me to actually participate in anything that's against the man in question. I could feel myself drift a bit and so snap the glass to the sink. I open my eyes and move just enough to look at my hands. I start playing with my magic, making little balls of blue flames and sparkles release through my fingers. This usually helps me calm so I can at least think enough to get something going. I'm totally fucked though and it's only been three weeks since my party. I know where the mundie went, Raphael bit him, I'm sure. I feel bad for Clary though, as it's her friend. I have faith he'll be alright though. After all, I got Raphael to say the things he wanted to and I'm sure he'll help a guy out.

Oh, who am I kidding...Raphael Santiago is only out for what he can get for himself. Clary's friend was fucked and not in a good way. I could also tell the nerdy boy was in love with Clary, who has the hots for blondie. Those teenagers could make a good soap opera just about the last few weeks, or days even. I hear a buzzer and it takes me a second to realize that it's my door. I get up and head to the intercom.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Who are you?"

 _ **"Alaric, Luke sent me."**_

I sigh and buzz him in, must be the beta of the pack. I open the door and then snap some things to my room to get them out of the living room. I lean against the couch and fold my arms, waiting for the guy to walk in. He walks in and lets out a small smile. I just raise my brow, silently asking why he was sent to me.

"Luke wants to know what's in the downworlder radar. He figured you'd know."

Straight to the point, I like him. I just shrug. "I know as much as the Nephilim and you guys at the moment. You forget, I have ties to Jocelyn and her daughter so I doubt I'm going to get filled in on anything. I do know Valentine is back."

He nods. "Luke didn't think you'd know. I think he's just worried and so sent me. He's trying to help Clary out. She found him and he was trying to convince some hunters that he didn't care about her and her mom."

"Understandable. Are they alright?"

I see him furrow his brow and curse myself, I shouldn't really care.

"She had the Wayland kid with her and he kicked some shadowhunter ass. I think she's just shook up about everything. He told her about her dad, though."

"Was there anything else your alpha wanted?" I ask, hoping he's done with me so I can mope some more about why I like a Nephilim.

He shrugs. "Not really. He did want me to ask if you'd update us if you find out anything."

I nod. "Only because it's Jocelyn and her daughter, yes."

He nods and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

I turn and head to my room, twisting my fingers to lock my door. I put up a glamour so no one with bother me if they have business. I don't know why I didn't glamour it all the way, alright...that's a lie. I was kind of hoping Alexander showed back up. I get to my room and stip off my clothing for my shower. I turn on the spray and step in, cleaning all the make up, filth, and glitter off my body. I take my vanilla scents and once again scrub myself. When I'm finished, I turn off the water and step out, a fluffy yellow towel going around my waist. I get back in my room and take a pair of pink pajama pants and pull them up, snapping the towel to the wash. I walk back into my living room and grab the old tomb, heading back to my bed.

I climb on the king size mattress and lean my back against the headboard as I open the book, trying to find out some more on what my old friend may have taken. I hear my phone beep as I turn a page and open the screen to see a message from Alexander.

 _"Sorry about earlier. Good night, Magnus."_

I feel a smile split my face and butterflies in my stomach. What is this boy, man, doing to me? I quickly open my keyboard and type back.

"It's alright, sweet pea. Good Night, Alexander."

I set my phone down and get back into my research. I am so darn mad at my old green skinned friend, it's not funny. I can't believe I can't find this freaking potion in any of my books. The bottle was definitely his and the fact I can't find it is driving me crazy. I hear my phone again and open the messages.

 _"Sweet pea?"_

I smile and open the keyboard. "Don't like it?"

I sit the phone down and snap the book back to my couch. I get under the covers and sigh as my phone beeps again. I open it and smile.

 _"Not really, no. If I'm honest. Simon is in transition."_

I sigh as I smile. "I thought he might be. Hope the hunt to the hotel went alright. I thought you were sleeping, darling?"

I lay the phone down and punch the pillow, trying to get a comfortable spot. I hear the beep again and open the phone.

 _"I was, till some guy called me sweet pea. I should sleep though, Jace wants to work out in the morning before going off to find any leads."_

I roll my eyes. "Oh yes, because he needs it. I would love to watch you though, darling. Have a good night, Alexander."

 _"Good night, Magnus. And I agree... about Jace, not about me."_

I sigh and shut the phone down, plugging it into charge. That boy really had no idea just how gorgeous he was. Well, I was going to have to convince him. I just didn't know how to do that exactly. I get comfortable, finally, and am able to shut my eyes and let sleep finally creep up on me.

* * *

I feel the sun on my face and I smile. The dream I had was a very good one. I can't think on that though, because then I'd want to snap my fingers and have that shadowhunter in my bed. That, I know, he's not ready for. I get up and drop my pants, pulling up a pair of red skinny jeans. I take down a white tank top and pull it over my head. I then head to the bathroom and snap my glitter in place, my hair in spikes as always. I always do the make up by hand, though. Unless I'm in a hurry, then I just snap it. I do a very thick eye liner, pointing the line out. This always make my eyes pop. I may, or may not, have a reason for this. Alexander loves my eyes, I can tell. Although I have no clue if I'll even see him today, I can hope. I then add a bit of gloss and then snap my nail polish to turn red today.

I head to the room and slip on my combat boots before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. I sit down to a bowl of fruit and sigh as a berry hits my taste buds. I quickly eat and then head out for a meeting at the institute, oddly enough. Apparently blondie got into it with someone last night and now he's need to be held hostage with me while his friends head to the fae. I swear just four days ago, everything was fine. I talked to Alexander almost every night, which just made me like him so much more. I think blondie getting in trouble may have to do with them finding Clary's mother, but I'm not sure. Alexander hasn't really talked about it.

He's also starting to mention blondie less, which I love. Oh, he still talks about him, but not as a love struck girl who met her favorite member of the latest boyband. I finish the fruit and then grab my leather jacket. I slip it on and then portal to the institute. Hodge Starkweather is waiting at the door and leads me to the library. This is where we have always met and the only place, other than the infirmary, I have been to here. We walk in and I see the Lightwoods, their oldest children, blondie, Imogen Herondale, and Clary. I just nod and fold my arms, waiting for them to say what it is they needed to.

"We need Jace to stay with you for a bit, Bane. My wife and I are needed in Idris and the children have a mission."

I raise a brow and look at Robert Lightwood. "What's his crime? My agreement is that the Nephilim going into my care is because he cannot be trusted after the crime. From what I hear, Jace is it, hasn't done any harm."

"I told you."

"Alexander, hush….Bane, it's of no concern of yours what he did. That I know isn't part of the agreement." Imogen added.

I huff, she's right of course. "Fine. Come, blondie."

He takes all his weapons off, but the steele, and then follows me out of the building. I portal us to my apartment and take my jacket off.

"Text one of the others and tell them to come here."

I don't say anything else, just grab a glass and pour a scotch. If this didn't work out, I think I'm going to kill him. I know Alexander won't like that, though. This is the only reason the blonde is still in tact.

"Why are they coming here? What's up with Alec?"

I turn and lean against the table behind me. "Alec?"

I watch him roll his eyes and I know he's going to get angry. "I know he talks to you, Bane. Now, tell me why? What could he possibly have to talk to you about?"

I smirk, oh if the boy only knew. "First, you will not talk to me like that as I could make it impossible to speak, or do things with Clary I know you want to. Second, what I discuss with Alexander isn't for you to know. If he wanted you too, he'd tell you."

Before he could explain, the others showed up. I know because I glamoured the place to where only they'd see it. I buzz them in and open the door for them. Everyone comes in, Simon also. I gesture for them to sit and then I sit down my glass.

"What did blondie do anyway?" I ask. This is an important to question about why they are here.

"He's Valentine's son."

I hear Clary whisper and look at blondie. I could see the both of them, the hurt very visible. I did not see that coming.

"That's unfortunate. Anyway...blondie, if your parabatai agrees and you're back within the three hours of the agreement between me and the clave, you can trade places. I put a loophole in that agreement and they still haven't figured it out. It's up to you though."

I then pick my glass back up and sit in my lounge chair, leaning back like a king on his throne. I sip as I listen to them discuss how and why they think it would benefit them. I also hear them try to figure out why, exactly, I would do this. I just smile because I know that Alexander knows why I would offer. If I had to stay with one of them, it wouldn't be blondie. They talk blue eyes into staying then blondie takes the seraph blade from his parabatai.

I nod. "Three hours, Jace. Anymore and I get punished."

He just nods and they shut the door. I look at Alexander, who's trying not to realize we have three hours and no barriers. I really don't know why I wanted him here, but now that he is...I could feel my insides flutter. He looks at me and sighs. "So, now what?"

I look at him and I cannot think of an answer. This is because that could be a loaded question. I take a chance though.

"Oh, I'm sure we could find something to pass the time, darling."

* * *

 ** _Hope you all liked it! Please remember to leave a little comment with anything, or questions! Till the next one :)B_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! This is just a filler, so it's a tad shorter than the others. Hope you like it. :)B**_

 **ALEC**

"Alexander, get up and go to the library." was what woke me up.

My lovely mother and father were home. I guess having Valentine's son within the institute changes things. Oh, well. I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling as the last visual of my dream leaves me. It's been about two weeks since finding out about Jace and his bloodline, let alone their horrendous bout with the Seelie Queen. That woman was a bitch and a half, really. It's not like Clary and Jace had enough to worry about, let's make them basically make out for information. I run a hand down my face and then throw the covers off my body, getting up to take a shower. I turn the spray on and then do my business before stepping in. I love hot showers and so turn it up a bit to get the temperature how I want it.

I close my eyes as the water makes its way down my skin and those exotic eyes of one warlock enter my thoughts again. He's all I've been able to think about and I still don't totally understand it. We've texted and talked a lot since I was held "prisoner" for Jace. I didn't know what to make of him and know nothing about his past, not really. There's just something about him that makes me not care about his past. I turn the water off as I finish washing and then wrap a blue towel around my waist. I step out of the tub and quickly brush my teeth, also trimming my face a bit before walking to my room. I pull a pair of black jeans out of my closet and throw them on my bed. I then pull down a black shirt to go with it and then head to my dresser. I pull out a pair of white boxers and slip them up, letting the towel fall. I also take out some socks before shutting the drawer and heading back to my bed. I sit and slip the jeans on, one leg at a time.

I then pull the shirt over my head and quickly slip my feet into my combat boots so I can meet my parents in the library. I stop when I notice it's just my mom and dad.

"Where's everyone?"

"Sleeping. We wanted to talk before they woke." I hear my father as he motions for me to sit in a chair by the couch, where they were sitting.

I walk over and sit down. "Alright, what's up?"

I watch as my mother looks at my dad and I know it's got to be bad if she's not wanting to say anything.

I turn my gaze to Robert, who's looking at me. "We think you should back to Alicante with us. You're eighteen now, Alec. It's time to think about the future, about a family."

I just blink as I look at them. A family. They wanted me to think about family. Now that I knew what this was about, I was really nervous. I was more than nervous, I was straight up scared.

I start to shake my head. "What if I don't want one of those? I mean, I want to keep hunting. I don't want to run an institute. I want to help with Valentine, who is here."

I see my father's eyebrow raise and I know they aren't asking. He's demanding I go.

"You're a Lightwood, Alexander. It's your duty to carry on our name, as the first born. It's your responsibility to carry on after I'm gone."

I get up and start pacing, trying to figure out how exactly I'm getting out of this. I glance at mom, who's just sitting there with her hands in her lap and her head down. She must know I can't do this.

I look at my father. "No. I will not think about a family till Valentine is gone. You may have done what was expected of you 19 years ago, but I will not bring babies into this fight."

"NOW, YOU LISTEN. YOU ARE GOING."

We argued some more about why it was my duty to go and I almost couldn't take it anymore. Robert and I just look at each other as he tries to explain why I need to go and I try to explain why I need to stay.

"YOU ARE GOING. THAT IS FINAL, ALEXANDER. DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE GOING TO ALICANTE. YOU'RE GOING TO MEET WITH ALINE PENHALLOW AND YOU WILL COURT HER."

"NO I AM NOT."

I then leave. I hear them both yelling at me to stay and talk, but I can't. I see Jace, Izzy, and Max looking at me as I bolt out the door. I knew where I was going this time. I just hoped he'd be there. I had no fucking clue what I was going to do, but I sure as hell wasn't going to Alicante to marry some poor girl I wasn't ever going to be attracted to. I hit the buzzer to Magnus' door and wait for him to answer.

 _ **"Who in their right mind as asking for the high warlock at 8 am?"**_

I gulped as I knew he was irritated when people showed up this early. "Magnus."

"Alexander?"

"Yes, Can I come in?" I whisper.

He doesn't say anything, but the door clicks. I fling it open and run up the stairs. The door to Magnus' apartment is open and I just rush in, taking the warlock into my arms and holding on. I feel his arms wrap around me and his voice whisper, asking what's wrong. I don't answer so he knows it's got to be bad. I just squeeze him so I know he's really in my arms. I haven't touched him because I was still trying to figure out my feeling for him and Jace so that I wouldn't lead him on. Right now, though, I didn't care. I needed this man more than I think I knew. I feel his fingers run over my scalp and it's calming me down. I pull back to look at him and he smiles a bit. "What's wrong, darling?" he whispers.

I step back and start pacing in front of his couch. I start from the beginning as I pace, trying to figure out what exactly I'm to do in this situation. He leans against his couch, just letting me wear a hole in his floor.

"So, why aren't you going exactly? I thought you were planning on hiding."

I look at Magnus and it all clicks. "Because you're not there and I want you."

I keep my eyes on his as he sucks in air and then he's in front of me, holding my face in his hands. "Alexander, you have me." he whispers.

I smile and he leans his forehead on mine. We don't say anything and I move my arms, my hands wrapping around his wrists. "Really?"

He just smiles and nods. "Since that awful party, blue eyes."

I blush and the meets me in the middle as we share our first kiss. It's just a small one, but for me it was huge. I pulls me to him and I wrap my arms back around him. He wraps me up in him as we sit on the couch and we cuddle into each other. We don't say anything else, just sit there. Not that it matters, we already said what has been needed for a while. I hear my phone, but don't answer. I don't want to move and know it's either my parents or Jace. Izzy will know where I went, but she won't say anything. My sister is too observant, but a huge help the last few weeks.

I turn my head to look into the eyes that intoxicate me and smile as he's looking at me. His hand moves to hold my face and our eyes close as he meets his lips to mine again. The second kiss was just as good as the first, maybe even better. If every kiss ends up like this, I don't think I'll ever want to stop kissing him. He pulls back and we smile before I lay my head in his lap. He runs his hands through my hair and I sigh, drifting off to sleep.

I wake up to voices and keep my eyes closed because I know who's here.

"Are you sure he's alright?" I hear my sister.

"After he calmed down, he was. How bad was it at the institute?"

"Robert's furious. He yelled and said I influenced him in some way. It's not I knew who my father was all this time. I really thought he was Michael Wayland. Why did he come here, though?"

I decided to open my eyes, and was somewhat upset that I still wasn't lying in Magnus' lap. I sat up and looked at Jace. "I just ran and Magnus found me near here. He brought me back to calm me down." I explained.

I hated lying to Jace, but I couldn't tell him. He had too much on his plate as it was. Magnus was leaning against the couch again, but our legs were touching once I got comfortable. Clary sent us a knowing look while Izzy just smirked at us. I rolled my eyes and then listen to the tale of Robert blaming Jace for everything wrong at the institute. We then went into strategy for Valentine, trying to figure out what move he would make next. Magnus helped out because he was in the first battles with the man. We all knew he was hiding something, but I didn't really care to know right now.

Izzy's phone rang and then Maryse yelling out about where we were. I sigh and run a hand down my face and move to get up. A hand brushes mine and I blush a bit as the kisses from earlier pop back in my head. I glance as Magnus to see his smile and I smile a bit as Izzy hangs up the phone.

"Mrs. Horendale is coming to question Jace and Clary again. Mom wants us home."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Alright. I just hope I don't have to yell at dad again."

Magnus opens the door and I make sure I'm the last one to leave through it. I stop and look at the sparkling warlock. "I'll text you later." I whisper.

He nods and quickly leans in to kiss my cheek. "Bye blue eyes."

I blush a bit as I hear Izzy and Jace yelling for me. "Bye Magnus."

I then walk out and know that for the rest of the evening, the feel of Magnus lips on my skin would get me through anything that comes up at home.

* * *

 _ **As I said, this is just a filler. I thought it was important to show how Alec may have realized he need/wanted Magnus. Please leave a comment in the box below, or questions. Anything is appreciated! :)B**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about the length of update time. A lot has happened in the last week and a half, and I'm still getting over a cough. This is another filler as I didn't want everything to be about the battles. This wouldn't make the story very long since I know where I want this to end. Hope you like it and remember to leave a comment or two, or three lol :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

It's a weird feeling, someone telling you that they want you. That was about a week ago and it still felt like five minutes ago! That Nephilim, that sweet, caring, wonderful Nephilim, told me he wanted me. I have a feeling it's going to get nasty before things settle. I know Robert and Maryse are still trying to get him to go to Idris, to court that girl. I also know Alec's not wanting to go because of the threat here, I'm just a bonus. He has told me this on more than one occasion the last week. He's also been sneaking over when hunts are over and his sister has been covering for him. Not that we've done anything but an occasional kiss, mind you.

I know he's never let his feelings just happen and so there was no way I was getting any action for whatever this was turning into anytime soon. What I do know, I need him. I need that blue eyed, caring man more than I think I've needed anyone and it scares the shit out of me. I'm immortal. I haven't let anyone get this close that I knew wasn't going to die on me in thirty to forty years ever. Sure, I'd love mortals, slept with them, dated them. I never fully committed to them though. I made that mistake only once and it hurt like hell when that person left me. Granted he also helped to get me kicked out of Peru. Which sucks, I love Peru.

I clear my thoughts from everything and step out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy orange towel around my waist and head to my bedroom. I drop the towel and just walk to my closet, deciding on just going commando. Dear, fucking Robert Lightwood has demanded my presence this morning and I really didn't want to go to that building. I did get to see Alexander, so wasn't too disappointed about it. I pull up a pair of black skinny jeans and pull a bright pink tank over my head. I pull down my white mesh top and slip it over and then snap my nails to pink with some sparkle in them. I slip my boots on and then go to the mirror so I can snap my face and glitter into place. I make sure to thicken the liner so that it makes my eyes more dominant, a certain young shadowhunter loves my eyes. The first person to tell me how intoxicating they are.

I smile at the memory of when he told me this just yesterday. I spike my hair and then add some glitter gel so my hair sparkles. I then add a small bit of glitter under my right eye and apply my lotion before heading out, making sure my wallet, phone, and keys are in place. I portal to the institute, not wanting to bother with people yet, and snap a starbucks in my hand upon arrival. Hodge Starkweather is standing at the door. I don't say anything, just follow the man. He takes me to the library, this room is actually pretty awesome. When we walk in, Alexander, Izzy, and Jace are also there. I notice Clary is missing, but don't say anything.

"Bane."

I roll my eyes. "Why am I being summoned before noon?"

I see the man's jaw set and a smirk on the younger version of him and surpress a smirk myself. I know Robert hates when I act superior, which I do a lot when woken up so damn early.

"It hasn't bothered you before, Bane."

I roll my eyes and drink my latte. "Correction, Lightwood. It has always bothered me when even your children knew I was here and were still hiding in their pajamas trying to listen in. Now, what do you need me for?"

I see Alec and Izzy furrow their brow, probably trying to remember. Maryse steps up by her husband and smiles.

"We were hoping you could help with Jocelyn, Magnus. She's not waking up and it's starting to worry us."

I let out a sigh and glance at the younger nephilim. "Sadly, I cannot find what she took. The bottle blondie and Clary gave me is one that I have seen. However, I do not know where that warlock is currently residing."

"You mean to tell me, she didn't get it from you? I hardly believe you know nothing, Bane. You're position here in the city proves otherwise."

I close my eyes and remind myself this is Alexander's father, who he loves even through all the trials lately. I open my eyes slowly.

"I am not the only High Warlock in the world, Robert Lightwood. There are some older than even I am. Surely your teachings have taught you that. This particular Warlock and I haven't talked in a century, so no...I don't know where he is at the moment."

I turn to head out and hear a "wait". I turn to see Izzy stepping to me. I raise an eyebrow and she just smirks as she approaches me.

"Yes, young shadowhunter?"

"You were the one that came when Alec and I were younger, weren't you?"

I nod. "Your point?"

I see something flash quickly before it's gone again. "That explains everything. Thank you for your information, even if it wasn't much. You have been helping us and it means a lot to us, even if my father is too much of an ass to show it."

"ISABELLE!"

She smirks at me and I turn to leave as she gets scolded for calling her father names.

I portal home and plop on my couch. It is still too damn early for some of the shit I had to already go through this morning. I do wonder what Izzy meant by me going to their building explaining things. What things? I scrunch my eyebrows, trying to figure out if Alexander told me anything about those meetings. I can feel myself drift as I think on that. He was very gorgeous today, but I love him in his shadowhunter clothes. He always wears black, but he's too damn hot that it works for him. My eyes open as I am suddenly feeling a stir in my belly that I have been ignoring for the betterness of the whole situation and take in a huge breath, letting it out slowly.

If I let myself get carried away enough to touch my member that's been begging me to touch it, I will pounce on him too soon. I know this as it's been awhile since I've actually felt anything sexual that went beyond the act itself. The raw emotion I see when we're alone, hell...his eyes held it this morning. It was very hard to ignore him while he had his arms folded and his body leaning against the weapons case of the library. He just looked so damn delicious and I wanted to do very naughty things to that body. I didn't give a damn it would out him or if his whole damn family was watching.

It is getting to hard to control myself around him and I know we're going to start crossing borders soon. I can see the tension in him as well, so I know it isn't just me. That's good, though. Let's me know he's fighting just as hard as I am, but only because he doesn't know what exactly it is he needs. I know I'm so ready to teach him also.

"Right, cold shower." I mumble as new thoughts start to invade my mind.

I get up and head to the shower, not even bothering with the hot water tap as I try to get all thoughts that consume me on an emotional, sexual, primal, level of that young, delicious shadowhunter. All I can think of is how much trouble we're going to get into the second he lets me move my hands under his clothing as I step under the spray and sigh as the cold water starts to do its job and my body calms down so I don't blow my load, quite literally, without touching myself.

* * *

 ** _Poor Magnus, things are getting ready to step up I think. Next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this one was. I'm just trying to figure out what to put in ad where to stop what's in my head. Hope you liked this one and as always, thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing, liking, and everything else!:)B_**

 ** _Don't forget to leave a comment and GUEST: THANK YOU! :)B_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Look, it's a new update. Like I have said before, I don't remember the order of things in the books so am picking out and putting in order things that fit in with Alec and Magnus for my story. This is FF and if you recognize anything, it is CC's like normal. Also, Adding my own twist to this is kind of fun and the development that's ending up in this one is liked, so thank you! On with the story :)B**_

 **ALEC**

I tried not to watch as Magnus left. I tried not to follow him, which after seeing him, and talking, for the past few weeks was hard. I heard what Izzy asked him and was trying to figure out what it actually meant. What did he have to do with anything a decade ago? Why would that explain everything? Izzy and I have always been close, but even I couldn't figure this out. I close my eyes and sigh as I hear my parents start to argue over the warlock that just left. My father made it known just what he thought about _"his highness"._ His words, of course. Me, well...I thought Magnus' "highness" was worth looking at and appreciating. I was slowly falling for the man we met last month. I smile, thinking about how much the warlock changed my outlook in just five short weeks. I was now over Jace, and slowly being alright with who I am as a person.

"I think he's lying, Maryse. Jocelyn probably has the cup. Do you know what we could do with that?" I hear my father.

We look at my mother, who almost growls at his question. "Twenty years, Robert. I followed you. I put our family in danger, all for the sake of what could be done with that cup. I followed you, let that forsaken, crazy man hold my baby. He's not right, Robert, and here you are with the same ideals you had twenty years ago when Valentine first said anything to us."

My eyes widen at her response to his question. We all knew the baby she was talking about. I was the only one old enough to be alive about twenty years ago and I was nineteen, just turning it.

My father scoffs. "Valentine didn't go about it the right way, Maryse. He's harmless."

My mother throws her hands up and gets in his face. "Harmless. Valentine is harmless. Do you not remember twenty years ago? Do you not remember how you got us exiled from our home because of that man? Hell, I'm not keeping quiet this time. We were young, I was in love with you. You let a boy come here, who I love as my own son. That poor boy ended up being Valentine's and you're trying to convince everyone we didn't know when you talk like this. All this does is make me wish I was as strong as Jocelyn and got Alec and Izzy out of it. She would have taken Jace also, if she knew he was alive still. We all thought he died, Robert. Does that sound harmless to you?"

Before my father could reply to the questions, we watched as our mother wrapped her arms around Jace, whispering something I couldn't hear, and then leave. We all turn and look at the man, it was almost like he was a different person. I see Jace's jaw set and I know it's because he's trying not to let whatever mom told him affect him too much.

"You will not talk of this."

We hear Robert Lightwood command as he leaves through the doors, following our mother's path.

I glance at the other two people in the room and they all look like me. Shocked. There's really no other word to describe what just happened. Our parents were always sent here, this Izzy and I knew. What we didn't know; however, was the why. Jace walks off first, mumbling something about meeting Clary. Izzy takes her phone out and lays on the couch, probably checking on Simon. I like how she got close to him. I have to play the big brother and act all mean and mighty, but even I can tell he's good for her, vampire or not. I let out a breath and walk the small trek to my room, using a locking ruin as I shut the door.

I sit my steele on the night stand by my bed and sit down. I lean over and untie my boots, slipping them off. I take my socks off as well and then lay back on the bed. It's almost lunch, but I'm not hungry. I think I'm too confused with the new information to eat actually. I smile as the sparkly warlock comes to the front of my mind again. He was one sexy man, which I know he knows. He made the liner around his eyes thick for I could see the exotic way his eyes looks at people. He's been doing it when he knows he's going to see me, even if it's a slight chance I will be there. His shirts left little to the imagination and I'm sure if my father knew I had to change my position more than once, I would be out of the closet while the man was talking with the warlock.

All I could think off was his lips on mine, his hands caressing the skin that usually isn't covered by cloth. We haven't gone beyond simple kissing yet, but I think when I finally gain the guts to attempt french kissing, that man will kill me. The sensations of just kissing him, on his lips, his cheeks, his temples, it makes the wait that much harder for the other stuff. I smile as I remember how he hasn't had a real relationship in so long that he told me I make him feel like he's really seventeen and not centuries old. I like that I could make him feel that way, that he thinks I'm that special. I know he's creating all these things in me and to know I'm doing it to him helps me out a lot.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

I sigh and get up, grabbing my steele. I undo the ruin and open the door to see my sister. I open it wider so she can come in and go back to laying on my bed. She was interrupting my time to daydream. Probably a good thing though as I would probably just use my hand. Magnus brings that out in me.

"ALEC…."

I turn to see her smile at me and a small blush I know is now on my cheeks. "What?"

She sits in the chair in my corner, but we can still be comfortable, so I don't really move.

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

I shake my head no and she smiles, a giggle coming out.

"Magnus Bane is the warlock that we spied on as kids. That's what I asked him today. I know you were confused by that."

I blink at her, processing that information. Made sense, really. Only two people caused feelings in me that I once tried to ignore and one of them is straight. I sit up, keeping my eyes on my sister.

"What does…"

"Oh, hush, Alexander. I know that warlock ten years ago had the same effect that Jace did when you were ten. At least after he caught us and winked with a smile. I remember your face getting this surreal look, like he was the prettiest thing you ever saw." Izzy whispered, leaning in a bit. "Can you believe dad and mom? Did you know?"

I sigh and run a hand down my face. "No. Makes sense as we always knew the Clave made them come here, they didn't volunteer. That argument was pretty intense and it makes me wonder if that's what the fights were before Max was born."

Izzy smiles. "I guess it could be. Dad still pressuring you?"

I let out a breath and nod. "All the fucking time. Magnus lets me vent though."

She must have noticed something because she leans closer and her smile brightens.

"You're becoming happy, Alec. Just know if you choose the harder path, Jace and I will love you and figure out how to see you. You're our brother, Alec."

I smile and blink so I don't tear up. "Yeah, I know. I love you too, Isabelle."

My phone rings and thinking it's Magnus, I just pick up. "Hey, I was gonna bring…."

 _"Alec, It's Clary. Valentine took Jace and Simon. I need help and Luke's meeting us on the dock. We found him, but we can get to him. Do you think Magnus…."_

She trailed off and I knew what she was asking. "I'll call him, where are you?"

She told me which part of the pier they were at and then hung up. I relay the message to Izzy, who runs up to get my quiver and bow while I call Magnus on my way to the door. I hear her yell at our parents about what's going on and then take my things from her as Magnus answers.

"Can you get through wards on water?"

 _"Hello to you too, darling?"_

I sigh. "Hello to you also. Listen, Clary called in hysterics and Jace and Simon are with Valentine on some ship. She said she only saw it for a small moment and wants to know if you could help."

I don't stop walking as I let Izzy lead the way while our parents get the backup.

" _Only for you, blue eyes. Where?"_

I tell him the location and we both hang up. Izzy and I run the rest of the way, bending around people like we're ninjas. We get to the pier and look out for Luke's truck.

"There." Izzy points and we run to meet Clary.

We get there and Magnus is already talking with Luke, trying to figure out the best way to approach. I hear Izzy let them know that backup was on the way while I slip my quiver into place and my bow is safely in my right hand. Magnus and Luke fill us in on the plan and we all climb into the bed of the truck. Luke gets in the front to help steer it and Clary is up front applying her ruins because she's still learning. I glance as Izzy and see some apprehension. I get it as I'm nervous also. I watch Magnus as he holds his hands out and slowly instructs Luke on how to get the truck on the water. That man is incredible.

We reach the ship and climb up. It doesn't take long will we find demons and rogue Shadowhunters, and we spring into action. My parabatai was at stake, Izzy's whatever he was, as well. It was getting real exhausting as the fight continued and I knew it wasn't going to be good. I let out a breath of hope when I heard the Clave and our backup reach the deck of the ship. Finally! I continue to throw arrows till the last one is out of reach. I put the bow in it's place on my back and take out my blade. I name it and then go to fighting off the bad guys.

I could see Jace and knew he was heading for his father till he got stopped. I watched the Inquisitor die as I was thrown off the boat, my name screamed out from somewhere, and blackness. I wake up to Magnus looking like he's barely holding on and Luke in the front still. I crawl over to the man.

"Magnus, babe. Talk to me."

My eyes move over his face, trying to figure out if he's alright. He smiles a bit and I know it's taking a lot of strength for him to do so.

"You're awake." he whispered, his breathing coming in pants.

I gulp and take his face in my hands. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He keeps his eyes on mine and I can see the difficulty he's having with breathing. "Too much. I'm not strong enough for the spellwork, Alexander. I'm draining."

I know the surprise was all over my face and I keep my eyes on his, letting him know I was here and we'd make it. I think about how to help this man and smile as I remember a book I read, studied really. "Take mine. Magnus, let me help you."

He starts shaking his head and I hold it still. "Let me help you. I can't lose you, not now that I found something to hold onto, please, Magnus."

He keeps his eyes on mine and I see the resolve. "Hold my hands, don't move them, just hold. Tight, darling, there you go."

I do as he instructs and feel the magic coursing through me, flowing like an electrical current from him to me and back again. I feel myself drift off again but we're safely back to the pier and then he blacks out before I do. I gather him in my arms and hold him, rocking back and forth. I know he's alive because his chest is moving. I see Luke get out of his car and look up at him.

"I won't tell." he whispers.

I just nod and keep rocking him back and forth. Magnus is my priority right now, not Jace, not Izzy, my parents, or anyone else. Just the warlock in my arms. When the battle is finally over, my family finds me. I'm still holding Magnus and when my mom tries to pull me away, I get out of her grasp.

"I'm not leaving him. He's alive." I call out.

I hear Izzy ask Luke to drive back to Magnus' apartment so he'd be comfortable and then she climbs in the bed while Jace and Clary stay for questioning. I don't say anything and Izzy just helps me by barely touching me. When we get to the apartment, Izzy takes the keys out of Magus' front pocket and then I pick him up. Luke helps me get him out of the truck and I carry him up to his door. I don't stop till he's in his bed and then I crawl in with him. I don't care anymore if my sister and Luke Garroway are here, I'm not leaving him till I know he's ok.

"Alec."

I don't look at my sister, just watch Magnus as I run my fingers through his spiky hair. "I almost lost him, Iz. I'm not leaving."

I hear her mention contacting our mother and I just nod as she closes the door, still not take my eyes off the warlock who's now resting.

* * *

 ** _And the ship. This was actually one of my favorite battles in the book. Writing it from Alec's POV was hard, so I hope I did it alright. Please remember to leave me a comment in regards to whatever you thought about the chapter! Thank you to every single one of you, it means a lot for you to be here with the story. :)B_**

 ** _GUEST: Thank you as always, I'm glad you're liking it! :)B_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it's been about a month. I know this is so unlike me, but I hit a major writer's block after the ship. I saw the guys going two ways and had to figure out which one to put in first. Here's Magnus.**_

 _ **MAGNUS**_

I could feel my body as I reached the point where I wasn't passed out anymore. What's more, I could feel a warmth cursing through me. I blinked my eyes open to see my window, closed as always with the heavy dark purple curtains. _"Odd..."_ I wish I know what was causing the warmth. I move just a tad and notice I am above my purple comforter, but an arm is around my bare stomach. _"Double odd..."_ I furrow my brow, trying to figure out how that arm came to be around my waist, in my bed even. The last thing I remember is rescuing Alexander and him begging me to let him help me stay awake long enough to get us to shore.

I remember his blue eyes, looking so worried and lost as I was draining and his hands in mine. I remember something about not wanting to lose me, but that could my imagination. All I know is that seeing that Nephilim getting thrown over the boat snapped something in me. I had to get to him, he had to make it. I remember the happiness that surrounded me when his lovely blue eyes opened up in the bed of that truck. It was like Christmas, birthdays, parties, and sex all rolled into one.

I feel whoever belongs to the arm move and breath on my neck. I don't move, though. Too scared of who it is. I feel sensations surround me as the arm pulls me tighter and lips lightly graze the nape of my neck. I smile, now knowing who's in bed with me. It's Alexander, my little shadowhunter! I don't move as I feel him drift off to sleep again and move, not waking him up. I take a hand and move a stray hair, just gazing at the face of this man. I still couldn't explain what exactly was happening here, or why.

All I know is that I have thrown the promise to myself out of the window. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for this man. He was becoming everything to me. I hear the door move and tilt my head enough to see his sister poke her head in.

"How are you feeling?" she whispers with a smile.

"Alright."

She smiles. "Good, mom called and wants us home."

I nod and she shuts the door. The face that all of them were here, waiting for me to wake up. It truly meant a lot since I know how their father raised them. Robert Lightwood hates downworlders and being one of Valentine's biggest supporters is most likely on the Clave's watch list. I look back over Alec and lightly run my finger over the curve of his face. I watch as his nose scrunches up when I reach it and his lips twitch as I trace them. I lean forward and lightly kiss those luscious lips. He doesn't respond for a second, but when he does, he's pulling me on top of him. Not that I mind, of course. I straddled his hips as he wakes up fully, our tongues dancing with each other. I feel his arms go around my waist to keep me in place as I hold his face to deepen the kiss.

Kissing Alec is like nothing I have every experienced. I loved it, not doubt in my mind. Especially after what we just faced. When air was a must, I pulled up a bit and a smile graced his lips.

"I have missed your kisses, babe." he whispers.

I smile. "How long was I out?"

I watch his face get serious as he sits up, my legs wrapping around him as his spread and my ass hits the mattress. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me lightly. "Four days. The longest four damn days I have ever experienced, Magnus."

Wow. I have never been out that long. No wonder Mayrse was wanting them home. He lays his forehead against mine and a sigh leaves his mouth.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I mean it."

I just nod and kiss his nose. "I can try, that's all I can do. With Valentine and now the downworlders knowing I'm helping Shadowhunter, I'll be a target."

I see his worry sit and take his face in my hands. "I am more powerful than you know, Alexander. I'll be fine."

"I can still worry. When I thought I lost you...Magnus, I didn't like that feeling."

I could see the upset he must have felt, and still was. I pulled him to me and we just sat like that, holding each other as we relished in the fact we could. I heard Izzy knock and tell Alec they had to go and I sighed. I didn't want him to leave. I was slowly becoming dependant on him and I didn't know what to do with that. I let him go when his sister starts to pound on the door and just watch him leave. He makes me promise to rest the next to days and to keep my phone close so he can text me.

I lay back as I hear the door shut and think about having that boy wrapped up with me. I really liked the sensations it brought and I knew I liked him in my bed, even if it was just sleeping. Don't get me wrong, having him there for other activities was also something I was thinking on, very much so. I could feel my lower regions start to awaken as I thought about that man in my bed for not to angelic activities. I shake my head to get rid of that thought. I made one promise not to touch myself till Alec was ready because I know my limits and I'm not going to ruin anything with that boy. I would go too damn fast for him if I let myself go without him.

I run my hand through my hair and realize just how much grease is in it. _"Gross."_ I get up and undo my pants, pulling them off. My boxers follow and then I walk into my bathroom. I start the spray and brush my teeth before getting in. I lean my head, letting the water touch it and sigh. I could feel the difference almost immediately. I run my hands through and then take my shampoo, lathering my hands. I scrub my head and then rinse my hair. I put some conditioner in, letting it set while I wash my body. I trim where I need too and then I wash the conditioner out. I turn the water off and grab a towel from my closet above the toilet.

I wrap the towel around me and then walk back to my room. I find a pair of pink pajama pants and slip the on, putting the towel in the hamper. I head to the kitchen to grab a sandwich and then go back to my room. I turn on the small TV on my wall and flip till I find a fashion show. As I got into it my phone went off. I picked it up and looked at my blue eyes cutie's message.

" _Hey, Can I come over?"_

He had just left an hour and a half ago, so wonder why. "Sure, darling. You're always welcome."

I didn't get a reply but did go into the living room to wait. When I heard the buzzer go off twice, I buzzed him in. I opened the door and leaned against it as I finished the sandwich. I saw him practically running up the stairs. He stopped and looked at me and I could tell something big happened. I hold my arms out and he runs the rest of the way. His lips land on mind and he picks me up, his hands under my thighs as he walks into my house and shuts the door.

 **Once again, thank you for the reviews. I also apologize if this isn't as long as it should be, but what happens next needs to be with Alec. This is just one of the two or three fillers to Idris. Please let me know what you thought and I hope to get the other up soon!**

 **GUEST: Thank you as always! I'm glad you liked it:)B**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! Here's the other part of what happens at Magnus'. I'm building up to the final battle of this ff, which is the big one in Idris during COG. Here's Alec.:)B**_

 _ **ALEC**_

I hardly heard the door shut as I put the man in my arms against it. I just needed to feel…something. I felt Magnus' hands go around my neck and his fingers twist into my hair as he pushed me closer to him. Our tongues fought for dominance for only a moment till he surrendered his to mine. I smiled against his lips as breath started to become a problem before slowly starting a slow trek of kisses down his jawbone, taking his ear to my lips.

"I need to feel, Magnus. Help me." I whisper, knowing he's probably a bit lost as to why I'm attacking him.

He waists no time in dropping his legs and leading me backwards, his lips on mine once again. He continues to lead me and I fall over the arm of his couch, pulling him with me. We crawl up the piece of furniture till we're comfortable and the sexy man was straddling my hips as we continued to devour each other. When air was needed again, a moan comes out of me as Magnus works his lips towards my pulse point and biting it.

"Oh yes…." I gasp as I feel him suck harder on the spot.

At this point I don't give a fuck if he leaves a mark that I have to explain later when I actually go home. Not that I ever wanted to, but knew eventually I had to. I run my hands down till I reach the bottom of Magnus' shirt and slowly start to bring it up. We had gone this far before so I knew it wouldn't be an issue. He pulls back just enough to take it off and then took mine off with it. I don't know where they ended up, but didn't care as I brought him back to me. I could feel him through his skinny jeans and knew he was just as into this as I was.

I rolled up into him and heard a moan as I pulled his hair to bring his lips back to mine. Our tongues immediately took residence as Magnus rolled his hips back into mine. I could feel the sensations rising as we each worked out a dance that was good for both of us. I also knew eventually he'd probably stop me. At this point, I would probably let him fuck my ass on this couch. We hadn't done that at all, but I just needed to feel. I needed to know that no matter what I had someone that wasn't Iz or Jace. Clary and Simon don't count because I still didn't trust them. I feel Magnus' hands start to roam my torso and throw my head back as he tweaks a nipple.

"Oh, fuck…" I call out as he sucked the other nipple into his mouth and lightly nibbles on it.

I feel one hand hold my hip bone in place while he pushes up on the other. He looks at me and a smirk comes over him. He lifts my ass just enough so he can roll at an angle and the sensation he just made through me at that little movement. We were both getting close and I bring his lips back to him as I scratch down his back. I feel his lips trail to my ear and a whisper of _**"let go"**_ and I do. I feel the sensations topple over as I came and the ride it out with Magnus as he let's himself go. He lays on me and I wrap my arms around him, just holding him.

I know he has no clue why I came here, or why I attacked him. I do know he's going to just lay here till I'm ready to talk about it. I bring my fingers up and run them through his hair as he starts to make swirls on my chest. I smile when he turns to lightly kiss my chest before turning to look at me. I can see the worry and concern for me as to why I came here. I let out a breath and pat him to get him to sit up. He does, but I leave him in my lap and he's straddling me to look in my face. I sigh and kiss him lightly.

"I got into with my father. He told me I have to go to Alicante with them in two days. The only good thing is that we all have to go. Jace told us that Valentine is planning to attack Idris. I couldn't leave without feeling you close. I'm sorry if I offended you, it's just you can…."

He put his fingers on my lips and I just looked at him. He smiled. "First, I get why you'd go to protect Idris, Alec. Second, If you need me, I will be there right with you. Thirdly, If you ever need a place you have one with me. I'm not letting you go now that I've found you. Darling, you mean too damn much to let you go."

I smile and we lean our foreheads together, just being together. I know the underlying of what he's saying. If I ever get up the courage to tell me dad why I can't be with that girl, any girl, I have a place. It was more than that though. Magnus was more than that. I knew that since the party. Hell, I probably knew that since I was 10 and his gorgeous, glittery ass was at the institute. His phone goes off and he answers it. I listen as Izzy asks if I'm there. I blush a bit as he confirms because I just left. I left my phone and my weapons, just needing to leave. Hearing my father say what a disgrace it was not to do my duty as a Lightwood was bad enough; ordering me to marry that girl within the month was worse.

I really couldn't do that to either of us, not when I have Magnus. I knew I was falling in love with the Warlock, and he me. I could tell by the way we were together, how we have already risked so damn much to make sure the other got through things. That's what love was, and we didn't have to change to get it. Seeing Jace for the most part falling for Clary helped. I knew she was different for him for day one and I also knew that what he was feeling for her I did for Magnus. I really hated that Valentine gave them a link and so neither could be with the other. It really sucked for them. I watch Magnus hang up the phone and then smile.

"Your parents still don't know where you went. Izzy said that they argued some more about you and that girl. Your mother doesn't think you shouldn't marry so quickly and Robert won't tell her why he thinks you should. Just that, that's how it was done with them."

I nod. "Makes sense. All Lightwoods have their spouse chosen for them. I'm sure Izzy will love hers, unless he lets her choose. I just hate that he's trying to make me marry someone I will never love. I already gave my heart away."

His eyes get big and I realize what I just said. I watch as his eyes start to light up and his hands cupping my face.

"My heart is yours as well, Alexander Lightwood. Everything I am belongs to you as soon as you want it."

He whispered the last part, but I understood. As soon as I was ready, he was willing to give his whole self to me. I also knew how big that was, especially since I think it's been a long time since he actually did that. I pull his face to mine and lightly kiss him.

"I love you, Magnus Bane."

"And I you, Alexander Lightwood. Are you staying?"

I just smile and nod, pulling him to me again. "For a bit. If I'm not home before curfew I'll be in bigger trouble."

He nods and gets up. He holds out his hand and I put mine in his. He helps me up and then pulls me to his room.

"How about a nap?"

I smile and nod, already having sensations running through me at holding him as we sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it. Remember to leave comments and questions you may have! We're almost to Idris and the end of the story, so bare with me please. Hopefully I won't get another block! :)B**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Thank you for sticking with this. If reviews start to fall, though, I may just drop the story. It's almost to the end so hopefully not. :)B**_

 _ **MAGNUS**_

I woke up from a great dream after the nap with the boy that has taken over me. I could still feel the happiness at hearing him whisper "I love you" as we walked to my room. That young man, the shadowhunter, has changed everything I knew and I wouldn't have it any other way. I roll over when I realize he's not wrapped around me and find a note.

 _ **"Had to leave. You looked so beautiful I couldn't bare to wake you. Love, Alec."**_

I smile and hold the paper to my chest. Damn, I have to be the girl in this relationship if little notes do this to me. It's like it's my first crush all over again. That was a completely different time; however, and a girl at that. Men didn't come into my life till much later. That was because of the times, of course. I was already different, no need to throw in sodomy charges on top of that. Peru was my first boy, and he was spectacular. I shake my head to get out of memory lane and get up to shower. Clients, if any showed up, would be needing me this afternoon. I quickly shed my clothing and turn the spray on. When I step in, thoughts of Alec and earlier invade my brain. Oh how that man felt against me.

I feel my prick start at the touch of that man, his kisses, and I lean my head on the wall. I really needed to try to calm down, but it was getting harder. Especially since he was starting to step up the make outs we always ended up in the middle of when he came here. The sounds he makes start to invade as well and I know I have no choice. Two months, that's how long I have denied myself, which is one of the hardest things I've done in my long ass life. I gently run my fingers over my heated skin till I reach where I really need them to be. I wrap my hand around my prick and start to pump up and down. I close my eyes and let the sensations run over me, visions of my Alexander helping me along. I know what his dick feels like, only through clothing mind you. I can still feel him against me from earlier. The way his hips moved against me with my legs around them. My back thrown against the door, his lips and tongue molesting mine.

It was heaven and I picked up my pace with my hand. I ran my thumb over the tip and moaned out load, his name a whisper on my lips as I twisted and pumped my right hand, quickly getting to where I needed to be. I could feel my body shake as I grew closer to orgasm and I am welcoming it greatly. I could feel the end nearing, one arm holding me up by pressing into the tile wall of my bathroom. I scream out his name as I shoot out, cum running down the black tile of my shower. I lean my head back one more and sigh, pants coming out as I regain my breathing.

That black haired, blue eyed hottie was getting worshipped as soon as he lets me near his dick. Hell, any skin would be worshipped as soon as he lets me. I quickly wash up as the water is now getting cold and then get out. I wrap a towel around my waist and then snap my hair dry. I wipe the steam off my mirror and get to work on my hair, glitter gel throughout as always. I then do my face, my liner thicker than normal because I feel like it. I smile when I'm finished and walk to my room, dropping the towel in the hamper. I take out a pair of black skinny jeans and pull them up, doing the buttons. I then grab an orange tank and carefully pull it over my head. I grab my black mesh top and carefully place it over the tank before going to my box of trinkets. I take out my orange fingerless, mesh gloves and pull them on before adding rings to two fingers each. I snap my fingers to make the black nail polish look new and then slip on my combat boots.

I smile at my reflection as I walk out of my room and hear my phone ring from the living room.

I find it on the coffee table and pick it up. "Bane."

 _"We need you to come to the institute, warlock."_

I roll my eyes and sit down, crossing my legs. "How are you Lightwood? No hello?"

 _"Not in the mood, Bane. Ten minutes, portal if you have to."_

He hangs up and I curse at the phone.

I hated that man, so damn much it wasn't funny. He's Alexander's father, though. Maybe I'll catch a glimpse of him. I look at the time and see it's about 7, so I grab a sandwich and then walk. I was taking the tunnels and I hoped he cursed me when I got to that forsaken place. I was ready to rip him a new asshole anyway. I get on the subway train and eat on the way to my stop. When I get off, I quickly walk the block to the building I'm being summoned to. Blondie and Clary are on the steps and they lead me to the library, which is where we usually meet. They leave, but the Lightwoods are there with Alexander, Luke, and Raphael.

"Shut the door, warlock."

I roll my eyes and see a smirk from Luke as I do. I saunter over, trying not to look to long at Alec. He had to adjust his body and I smirk as I sit across his father.

"Why was I summoned and why is a child here?"

Alec just looks at me, knowing I had to play the part no matter how old he actually is. "I'm 19, Magnus."

"Alexander, I said you had to be here and that you weren't to talk." Robert scolded.

I see the anger rising in my shadowhunter and it's a turn on to see that in his eyes.

"You have ordered a lot of things, father. Maybe you should get on with why they have been ordered. They are the leaders of our area for downworlders, maybe they'd act nicer if we did."

I fold my arms and smirk, noticing Raphael look surprised at the retort while Luke mimicked me.

"Your influence, no doubt." I hear him whisper.

I just smile and nod, looking at the older Lightwood. "I agree with your son, Lightwood. Why are we here?"

Mayrse, of course, just sits with her head down. Makes me wonder how Izzy turned out the way she did when her mother submits like a good little pet. Robert looks at me and I can see the determination on his face.

"We need to once again call upon downworlders to help with battle. Valentine is going to Alicante. Jace let us know. With the death of Imogen, I have been asked to take her place."

I can sense the anger in Luke and I am getting upset myself.

"Robert, why should we help?" Luke asked, Raphael just sitting there.

Robert glances at Luke. "You were one of us once, Lucian. You know how important this is, what Alicante means."

"No, I remember twenty years ago quite differently, Robert. You weren't on the side of the Clave. Why should I trust you? I'm sure at least Magnus will agree since they called on him then as well."

He was good. I saw Alec's eyes flicker and kept the glance just long enough to try to see if he was alright. I look back at the man next to my heart and sigh.

"I will help. I want to know what the young ones are doing and why your son is present for this; however, before I get in on a plan of any kind."

"Alexander will be taking over here for Robert and I when we move back after the battle is finished. With Robert's position, we will be staying in Idris. Our son needed to see how these meetings should go. He's also bringing a wife back with him."

"No I am not."

We all look at Alexander and the anger is stronger.

"Son, we have talked about this. You will do as your told. Now, this isn't the place."

I see Alexander's face set and I know he's going to blow. He is trying not to share his anger, a weakness to Raphael if anything else. Luke knows about us anyway.

"Jace has already offered to take my place. Let him marry her, it's not like he can marry who he wanted anyway thanks to their parents."

"Enough, Alexander. You will marry that girl before we come home. Now, warlock. We know of another warlock near the city who we think will have the book that Clarissa said you needed for Jocelyn."

Ragnor, that's who had that book. I nod. "If he will let me meet with him. He hasn't answered my callings for the last two decades or so."

We then go through the plan on how we were all getting to Idris and where we'd be staying. The Clave offered to let Luke stay with his sister, which is nice I guess. He needed to get his pack there. We all needed some place safe to stay and group so we could familiarize ourselves with fighting together once more. They wanted to leave tonight and so I knew I was going to have to go home and get my cat situated and pack some clothing. Alec sit, seething, the whole time he was brought up. Apparently, he was to watch his brother and court the young shadowhunter while the adults did their planning. He was fighting in the battle, though. He's an adult and so they couldn't stop him, not really. There was a knock on the door and it opened to show Jace and Clary.

"What, children?"

Jace folded his arms over his chest and looked at Robert. "I am 18, not a child. I want to know the plan, I want to marry that girl so Alec doesn't have to. I want to be a part of this so I know what's happening."

I could see the sadness radiating off both him and the girl. It really sucked for them and I felt for each of them. They loved each other and couldn't be together, while different than me and my man, I understood it. I watch as Robert stands and pus his hands on the table.

"I am not discussing this with you. You were with Valentine for days before Clary found you. For all we know, you're apart of this. I will not put that girl with you because I knew your father quite well and he raised you. End of discussion."

I stand up, not believing what I'm about to do, but do it. I put my hands on the table, staring into the eyes that Alexander inherited.

"You have some nerve. Telling that young Nephilim off like that. You raised your son and you're no better than the man that raised blondie. You were third in command of the circle, I remember that. You're ambitious and only backed off when you saw Valentine and the little minions were losing, badly. Is your son the devil?

While blondie and I don't always get along, I do know he'd fight to the death for your children and his sister. Hell, he'd do that for her vampire friend as well because it'll hurt her if something happens to him. The girl you're pawning your son off on is also getting a man who's father taught him the same ideals he had when he was 20. The only difference is your son would do anything, even risk dying to help out downworlders."

I could see his vain popping in his neck and smirked. "Now, if that young shadowhunter was raised by the man you're wanting me to help you fight, maybe we should let him in on the planning. He would know how Valentine would act better than you. He was raised for this moment and was taken in and shown a better way. Probably your wife is to thank for that."

I then turn around, telling them I'd be back in two hours to portal all of us and then slam the door as I leave the room. I walk down the hall and out of the forsaken building, catching Izzy on the steps. I sit next to her and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"You heard, didn't you?" she questions.

I just nod and she hugs me a small bit. "He won't go through with it. Not just for you, but for him and Aline what's her name. He won't do a loveless marriage like my parents have."

She then gets up and goes back in.

I let out some breath and then get up, portaling home. I get into my apartment and snap the cat's things to work automatically while I'm gone and then head to my room to pack. I try not to think about that fucking man. I want to hurt him so badly. I would if I knew Alec wouldn't care. I pack in some clothes I don't mind ripping if it comes to that and then grab my trinkets, makeup, and hair stuff, adding it to my bag. I then zip it up and throw it over my head, the strap across my chest. I walk out of my building and once again get on a train for the institute. I hated having to ignore Alexander earlier and hoped one day I wouldn't have to. I take in and let out a breath as my stop sounds, getting up and out. I walk down to the church we're meeting at and lean against the area I was to portal from.

"Alec asked me to tell you he'd text later when you can meet."

I smile at Luke as he and the wolves show up. I don't say anything and he knows what I want to say anyway. The Nephilim show up and I push off the wall. I nod at the young ones, they all look pissed. Thoughts on what could have gone on after my departure come into my head. I shake them off and then walk over.

"Two at each time. Picture the pasture that leads to Lake Lyn. Where's Clary?"

"She's not coming."

I furrow my brow, that was odd. I didn't have time to hear why; however, as I was ordered to get on with it by Lightwood. I open the portal and Robert goes first with his wife. Izzy takes their younger brother and then the young men go. Alec looks at me as they walk through and I just smile at him. He smiles and then jumps in. The wolves go next and then I go. Right before I can close it; however, I feel something come through. It didn't land near us though so I could be wrong.

"Did you feel that?"

I turn to look and nod. I see his jaw set. "Clary, I'll see if I can find her."

We watch as he takes off and then I go in search of Ragnor's place.

"Magnus."

I turn to see Izzy coming up. She wraps me in a hug. "Alec will meet you here at midnight."

She pulls back and smiles. "Thank you."

I just nod, letting her know silently that I would be here. She nods and then they walk off towards the city while I head to the house I knew my old friend was in, it was his home after all.

* * *

 _ **And the battle is coming! Please leave messages to let me know what you think. :)B**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! We are almost finished with this one and I am so happy for all the reviews, favors, and likes for this story. Just a heads up that this chapter is the LEMON chapter, so you have been warned. :)B**_

 _ **ALEC**_

One week. That's how long we've been here. That's how long planning has been going on. That's how long it's been so damn hard to find time with the warlock that held every ounce of love I could have for someone that wasn't family. One week is also how long Robert's been making me court that girl. The only thing I was grateful for was the ruin Clary made. It combines us with a downworlder and combines our ability to make us stronger, united. I am with Magnus, of course. Clary insisted on it and we weren't going to argue. My dad tried to, but Clary just said it needed to be Magnus.

That was another thing. Clary found this out while Jace took her to his child home. They didn't tell us what all went on, but they did find out that they weren't actually siblings. Jace is Johnathan Horendale, not Wayland or Morganstern. Valentine killed his real parents. I couldn't imagine what he is going through. He's been dealing with that, finding out his parabatai is gay(yes he knows that), and then some guy hitting on Clary. The guy was named Sebastian and something about him wasn't right with me. He was lost and is related to Aline, so they say. Anyway, he kissed Clary and said it was because he wanted to know what Jace thought was so great about it.

Back to business as I shake my head to get people out of it. Magnus is always there, but I don't let those thoughts leave. Tomorrow was when our sources told us Valentine was to attack. We've been ready since today though. They haven't let the downworlders through, so I knew we'd have to go meet them in a few hours. At the moment, I am trying to figure out how to get to my warlock before that time. I really want some time with him before the battle. Our nightly meetings have upped my need for him and I know he's the same. The looming battle isn't helping either of us, I think.

"Go, while mom and dad are gone. I know you want to."

I turn from the window I was looking out of to my sister. She cocks a brow and pops a hip out looking at me. "I already texted him, go Alexander."

I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped up and grabbed my bow and quiver, kissing her cheek on the way out. "You're an angel."

She just smiles and I run out of the house. I make it to the field where we usually meet in record time and Magnus has just enough time to put a heavy glamour up before I'm crashing into him. My lips find his and my arms pull him as close as I can. His hands find my face and his lips smile against mine as he kisses me back. I love this man, everything about him. When air is needed, I slowly kiss my way to his ear and kiss just below.

"Make love to me, Magnus. Please."

He doesn't stop his assault on my neck, just moves his hands and pulls my black shirt out of my pants, slowly bringing it up my torso. We pull back just enough and I raise my arms. We keep our eyes on each other as he lifts the cloth over my head. I bring my arms down and lift his over his head and then he brings my face back to his. He picks me up by my thighs and I wrap my legs around him, tightly as he starts to lower our bodies. He slowly leans over, cradling me like I'm going to break and then my back hits the grass under us.

He pulls up and looks at me as his fingers ghost over my skin, leaving a fire as they pass over my muscles. I bring my hands to his face and cup his cheeks.

"I love you, Magnus."

He smiles as his fingers find the button of my pants. "I love you, Alexander. Do you want me to prep or just snap you ready?"

I could feel the heat as he the thought of him just snapping and plunging in turns my insides to lava. I pick my head up to kiss his lips.

"Just do it. I'm not sure how much time we have. I just want to feel you."

He nods and I hear a small snap. The wind rushes through my skin as the fabric is gone and nothing but Magnus. I know he's going to get me good and relaxed before making love, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I feel his lips ghost over my neck, latching onto a nipple. My back arches and a moan comes out as he nibbles on the nipple, his finger twisting the other. My hands move and my fingers run through his glitter hair and it's all I can do to keep him there. I feel his smile as he travels lower over my skin.

"Damn, baby." I call out as his tongue pokes in and out of my navel twice before licking my happy trial down to the sensitive skin around my dick. I could feel every nerve ending and they were on fire with what this man was doing to me. All I could do was moan, call his name, and thank everything I knew for the fact I got to experience this man.

"Fuck, Magnus." I call out as I feel his lips wrap around my prick, lightly sucking on my tip before slowly descending down my shaft. I couldn't tell you what techniques he used, but the sensation of his lips, his tongue, hell even his teeth against my member had me turned to jelly. It was the best, getting blown by my Magnus. I could feel myself getting closer and then a hand wrapped around my base. I open my eyes to see the cat eyes I love so damn much looking back at me.

"I want to be fucking you while you come, Alexander."

"Ugh...please, Magnus, please." I beg as the thought of him in me is driving me to the brink of insanity.

"With pleasure. It's still gonna be uncomfortable and may hurt since I'm snapping you ready."

I just nod as he whispers in my ear. I fell his fingers snap and then he's pushing my legs higher, putting them over his shoulder.

"Lift your ass, Alec. It'll help for a moment." Magnus whispers, moving my arms to the ground to help with balance.

I thrust up and as I get as I as high as I'm able, Magnus slides in. "Damn..." I moan.

The feel of him is home. I know now that there is no way I'm going to be able to marry Aline if we both live through tomorrow. Magnus would be the only one that would be home for me. I move my hips as my ass adjusts and then Magnus slowly starts to pump in and out. As our rhythm picks up, Magnus lowers me back to the ground. I wrap my arms around his neck as he leans down to kiss me. My legs move to under his arms and I wrap them around his back to keep the angle just right.

"Damn, Alexander, you're perfect." he moans in my ear.

It's everything I can do to hold my orgasm. As I feel Magnus pulse in me, he pulls back. His thrusts are harder, faster, and he's holding my hips in place to plunge in, hitting my prostate dead on. I scream out his name as he repeatedly slams into that spot and his hand wraps around my cock, pumping in time with our thrusting.

"I'm so fucking close, Alexander. I can feel you right there, let go for me, darling." Magnus panted above me.

I opened my eyes to see the love and lust in his and that did it. I scream out his name as I come between our bodies. Magnus hits the prostate still as I ride out my orgasm. He spills his seed and the feeling of him coming is something I will never tire of. He falls on me and I wrap my arms around him. we don't move for a long time, just breathing in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

Magnus turns and looks up at me, pulling out. "I'm scared for tomorrow." he whispers.

I smile and lean in. He meets me half way and we kiss. "Me too. I can't lose you, Magnus. After the battle, I'm not marrying her. I can't and I don't care if that means I'll be disowned. I love you and you make me too happy to give that up."

He smirks and lays his head back on my chest. My fingers run through his hair as the sun starts to rise. We hear sounds and so Magnus snaps his fingers, putting our clothing in place and cleaning our mess. He helps me up and the glamour fades as people start to make their way to the field. Clary runs over to me and I can tell something's wrong.

"Jace is gone. I think he went after Valentine on his own."

I close my eyes and sigh. "I'm sure he did. He thinks he needs to protect everyone, especially you. He blames himself for not knowing who he really is."

Before anything else can be said, the alarm goes off and the wards fall all around us. The battle has begun.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all liked it. Be sure to leave thoughts and feelings below to let me know what you think. Battle chapter should be up soon:)B**_

 _ **GUEST: Thank you so much for the reviews!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter. Thank you for sticking it out even though it took longer than usual. :)B**_

 _ **MAGNUS**_

I stood next to Alexander after Clary put our ruin on us. He was standing straight as his aim with this bow and arrow relaxed and ready. My hands were open down by my waist as we both waited for the signal to start. The archers were going first and aiming in an arch in hopes of gaining some on our side of the battle. I could see Jocelyn standing with Luke, her long forgotten weapons in her hands. She looked so at ease while waiting for the fight and I know it's because they are bread for this. Hell, Alexander looks as though it's just another day for him.

Izzy is back with Max as she's not adult age yet and so must stay with the children to protect them. Look around, I also find Ragnor with his partner ready for the fight. Simon is standing with his partner as well, which I would have figured it would be Clary. That girl has disappeared and given the knowledge that Jace took off, I am pretty sure she went after him. I hear Robert signal to the archers and put my head back into the game. Alexander had to get through this. I wouldn't know what to do if he didn't make it. In all my centuries on this planet, I have finally found my reason.

Everyone has a reason, something that makes them who they are. Alexander is mine and I know I'm his. I could tell it last night as we hurried the passion that we have tried so hard to control. He was choosing me if we lived through this and I knew I'd be grateful for that for the rest of my life with him. I see Alec lift his bow and aim, waiting for the shot and the command.

"NOW..." Robert calls out and Alec lets go.

We quickly start the battle, the archers whipping out arrows like they are easy targets. The demons run toward us and I shoot my hand out, firing balls of magic at them. Alexander and I make sure we remain close together as the battle rages all around us. I don't know how long we were out there, but soon Izzy is with us and fighting. This leads me to believe something happened as I've never seen her this way. This isn't just protecting, she's in revenge mode. Ravenge for what though, I couldn't tell you.

I continue to hurl balls of all kinds of spells at the opponents and we all freeze as a wail comes from the east, Lake Lyn. Shadowhunter and demon, downworlder and foe, we all turn to watch as Raziel makes himself known. We don't know what's happening as we're too far away to hear anything. I see a flash of red and know Clary must be down there, with who though, that remains to be unseen. I feel Alex sway into me and then I'm holding him on the ground.

"It hurts, Magnus. Jace." he pants and I start to rock him back and forth.

I know now who must be at the water with the angel and the red head. Parabatai can feel when the other is injured and how badly. For Alec to be whimpering in my arms and shaking lets me know whatever has happened, Jace may not come out alive. I don't hear anything, but know someone touches me. I feel them kneel and Izzy is wrapping around both of us, Simon as well.

"Give me my son, warlock."

I look up to see Lightwood and I could feel the fury of his demand. "No, he's not yours, not anymore." I growl out

I know only two people know what that really means, but I don't give a flying fuck. Alexander needs me and I'm not going to leave him. It feels like eternity that I'm holding him to me when he finally stops shaking. I hear Izzy tell him that Sebastian was really Jonathan Morganstern and he got Max. Alec lets new tears fall for his brother that will never be again. I hold him tighter to me as Izzy is taken by Simon and she lets her parents know why she was here.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Magnus." I hear him whisper against my neck.

I look down at him and move his hair out of his face. "I'm sure he's fine. He's strong, Alec."

He just nods a bit and nuzzles his face back into my chest. I kiss the top of his head and rock him some more. I don't notice what's going on around me till we hear a scream. Alec and I both jump and watch as demons fall like flies around us. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I can feel they're gone.

"It's over, darling." I whisper to him.

He smiles up at me and looks into my eyes. "Help me up."

I nod and we get up. Jace and Clary are slowly walking over all of us, Clary baring some of the man's weight. He smiles at us as Clary gets some of the males to help him to the infirmary. At least he's a live.

"Explain."

I watch as my shadowhunter turns to looks at his family. They all have tears for their loved one lost, but Robert looks ready to hurt his oldest son. Robert turns and walks off and I know Alec has to follow. He whispers something about seeing me later and then I sigh as I watch him leave. With Max, I won't be surprised if he stays with his family.

"He loves you. Have faith, Magnus."

I smile and turn to Simon. "I know. He lost his brother, though. I can't compete with family, Simon."

He chuckles a bit and then we head over to where the other downworlders are to figure out our best move.

* * *

 _ **ALEC**_

I followed my dad back to the house, knowing I was going to hurt my mother. I was still going to choose Magnus. He holds my heart and I have to do right by that. I can't marry that girl, not now that I've found myself. All this time, I thought I knew who I was. I didn't, not really. Magnus showed me how to love myself, how being me is more that enough when it matters. I just hope my parents realize that I love them, but I have to be happy and Magnus is what makes me happy. Jace and Izzy have both already told me they'd come visit if my marks were stripped, so I wasn't worried. I follow my parents into the library of their new home and my mother shuts the door.

"What happened out there, Alexander?"

I sigh. "I felt whatever happened to Jace, dad. You know how it works."

I see his jaw set and he keeps his eyes on mine. "Yes, I know that. I meant, what did the warlock mean?"

I don't answer for a while because I know they won't like my answer. I turn to my mother and knowing I was going to break her heart more hurt worse that betraying my father.

I turn back to him. "I am not marrying that girl. I'm gay."

Before he can answer, we're summoned to the main room. We walk and I know the cconversation isn't over. The downworlders are there and I nod at Magnus as I see him with Luke and Simon. My father goes up where he helps to inform everyone about what happened at Lake Lyn. Clary killed her father and pretty much resurrected Jace, well at least I now knew why I hurt so fucking bad. The Clave decided to throw a victory party with the resigning of the Accords and so music started up. I turned to head to Magnus when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"You go and you are no longer my son."

I lock my gaze with my fathers and we stare for a few moments. I see Jace and Izzy make their way over and they both nod, knowing what I needed to do. I look back at the man that raised me and tilt my head higher. I yank my arm out of his and run over to the other side of the room. Magnus is watching me and I stop close, so close I can feel him breathing. I smile and yank him the rest of the way to me, my lips not waiting for a command, just taking what's mine.

"I love you and I choose you." I whisper against his lips.

This man helped me find myself and I am not giving him up for anything.

He pulls back and his smile takes my breath away. "I love you, Alexander."

There was nothing else that needed to be said as I walked out on everything I knew and towards my happy ending with Magnus by my side.

* * *

 _ **Thank you once again for sticking with this. I don't know when the next one will be and don't forget to leave comments! :)B**_


End file.
